1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments relate to a backlight unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
A light emitting diode (LED) converts electric signal into a form of a light by using of the characteristic of compound semiconductor. The light emitting diode is used in home appliances, a remote controller, an electronic display, an indicator, all kinds of automation equipments, etc. and an application range of the light emitting diode expands gradually.
Meanwhile, a backlight unit including the light emitting diode may be used in a display apparatus such as a liquid crystal display apparatus. Also, the backlight unit may be used in various lighting apparatus.
Meanwhile, when the backlight unit includes the light emitting diode, a light generated from the light emitting diode needs to be guided for a regular direction. And the backlight unit needs to emit a light uniformly over a display region of the backlight unit. Also, it is important for the backlight unit to be thinner and lighter in order to increase a productivity and a convenience of user.